Unforbidden Temptaions
by Dark Child Of The Night
Summary: The life story of Midori, and Damien Corvinus, original fic... please R&R. (R-rated for sexual encounters rape ) This is promised to be a good story though, please read, and check it out.
1. Introduction

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Introduction~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Greetings," The woman said, her long auburn-brown hair falling over her shoulders, and running over the long black dress, the skin of pale chalk, illuminated by the warm firelight. "Some of you know of me," The woman paused, eyes of cerulean-ocean-blue and white dancing and shimmering with a fascination all their own, flicking with anticipation as she thought, and spoke upon impulse. "Some of you don't. My name is Midori, Midori Marie Corvinus. And this tale that I am about to tell you, is something not to be taken lightly, nor is it for the faint at heart, the facts of what you are about to be told are true. Are you ready to being the tale? Are you sure? Then you better get comfortable... because we are about to begin.. This is my story, my life, how I came to be who I am, and what I am. I hope you enjoy the story I am about to tell; because for one, I have had the utmost pleasure to live it." 


	2. Chapter One: A Faithful Encounter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: A Faithful Encounter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beth please let me go..." Midori whined, the girl before her, grabbing her wrists, holding them within her hand, dragging Midori along, the red marks of the pale Vampire's skin turning up within seconds. "Your hurting me... let me go!" Midori said a bit more fiercely this time.  
  
"Common Midori... I want you to meet someone.. he could help you." Beth said, not for a second letting go of the one she so nonchalantly dragged along.  
  
"He's a son of Damaris," Midori hissed deathly quiet the sound of urgency in her voice becoming more and more desperate as she wished more then anything at the moment to be let go from her captor. "Surely he will tell him of my operation." Midori barked, her face turning red, and become more and more flustered as she was dragged along.  
  
"Damien?" Beth asked, her voice sweet and compellingly calm. "Please, he doesn't get along with his father in the first place. Stop worrying Midori, he can help you." The woman continued to drag Midori by the arm, before she reached the double doors of the oak home that was known as Temptation Manor, if Damaris caught Midori here now, Beth, Damien, and Midori would surely be in a hell of a lot of trouble.  
  
Beth finally let Midori go, the girls wrists red, and swollen from where Beth had dragged her along. "Damn it Beth.." Midori hissed again, the tone annoyed and nervous. Straitening herself out, Midori pulled at the edges of the white dress she wore, the soft folds of white and gold falling back into place, just as they had so easily be frayed from the dragged Beth had done only moments ago. Sighing, Midori let the hands of pale cream, gently pull away the hood of the black velvet cloak, the warm air of the manor calming and refreshing compared to that of the outside winter night.  
  
Beth smiled, "Ready?" She asked Midori calmly, the sweetness and anticipation almost jumping threw her skin, igniting a spark, a flare of colorful passion as Beth put her hands to the Oak Double Doors, and slowly pushed them open.  
  
Midori coughed irritably, "Yea sure......" Midori scoffed, "Ready as I'll ever be..." She said quietly, as she walked into the room following Beth, the room was dimly lit except for the fireplace that was in the corner of the room on the immediate right. Slowly the cellulite of a tall, well shaped and refined man, turned, his face darkened by the room, as Midori slowly started to breath again. She was scared, she knew nothing about what would happen, or if this was really the one Beth called Damien. She'd never seen Damaris... could she have been led into a trap?  
  
Beth smiled, "Hey Damien." She said with a bright toothy smile, her face reflecting that of a relaxed atmosphere.  
  
Damien smiled and moved away from the fire, the warmth leaving his skin as he turned to look at the woman who had followed Beth into the cores of Temptation Manor. As the shadows evened themselves out, Damien's from became more visible. "Hey Beth, who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" He asked slowly, nodding toward Midori with a reassuring smile.  
  
Beth nodded slightly in reply, before she walked behind Midori and turned slightly, and pushed her forward, "This is Midori, I brought her to see you, perhaps you could help her?" She asked sweetly as she watched Damien. "She's got a collalition against your father, Ash wouldn't want me involved, though I thought I should see if maybe you could help her?"  
  
Damien chuckled with a calmed expression on his face, the girl before him, scared, she seemed, shivering, and almost terrified as she was pushed closer to him by Beth. ".... Mi..dori.." He said the name under his breath, "Very fitting name.. very pretty name." He said.  
  
Being pushed forward Midori, took in breath suddenly as she felt the hands of Beth at her back; the soft chime of the jewelry she wore, the silver earrings jiggling with the silver Vampires' cross, clad of ivy as it moved. Regaining her balance as she stood before Damien, Midori held her hands at her sides, limply. Shivering, she held her breath, the lips of bloody crimson shivered, the glossiness of the lipstick she wore reflecting the little light that was in the room. Midori's auburn brown hair fell over her shoulders, having fallen out of the hood, the mild curls running about her face as she kept her eyes locked on Damien.  
  
"Its alright, I am not going to hurt you." Damien said with a smile, "I'm nothing like my Father, I can't stand him as Beth has told you by now." Damien said, eyes of golden orbs turning to watch Midori. Sighing, Damien realized just how nervous she must have been, though it was rather understandable as to why she would act just this way. Damien belonged to the Blackflame family, an empire that his father, Damaris, had built from hand, but not by something honorable. Oh no, more along the lines of sex, rape, and incest. Damien had been victimized, forced into things he didn't want to do, as a child, now of the age of twenty-one, Damien was able to handle himself.  
  
Beth smiled, "Eh she's nervous," Beth said slowly as she turned slowly and sat down by Damien, her hands folded delicately in her lap.  
  
Midori relaxed a bit, still not speaking, her eyes watching Damien closely, almost fearfully. "If you say so.." Midori muttered quietly, eyes of cerulean-ocean-blue and white keeping glance at him as well as the floor. Damien was a rather attractive man, eyes of gold, tall, short well kept strait silver hair, Midori blushed and scoffed back a bit before she nodded, "Well... I don't really want to ask for help when you have none to give, I wouldn't want to endanger you..."  
  
Damien cut her off, "Don't worry about it, I'll help the best I can, with what I can." Damien smiled brightly at her. Sighing, Damien glanced at the clock, "Well Ladies.. to my utmost misfortune, I must be going.." He said as he walked slowly across the floor, to where Beth, sat, letting her rise in enough time for him to give her a hug. Turning back to Midori he held out his hands, showing he meant no harm as he took her into a gentle embrace then released her just as quick, and walked out of the room slowly.  
  
Beth smirked as he walked out, "You like him don't you?" Beth asked her voice taunting, and teasing, with a sweet smallness.  
  
Midori looked after Damien, as he disappeared into the halls of Temptation Manor, suddenly shocked, by the tenderness of the way he acted toward her, gently touching her cheek where his warm flesh had been only moments before. Jerked back to reality Midori looked at Beth, "I do not." She said as her cheeks flushed crimson red, very notessable according to her Vampire heritage.  
  
Smirking Beth walked over to Midori, and poked her in the side of the face, "Yes you do, don't lie to me about it Midori!" Beth smiled as she looked down toward her, "Meh, Damien is a good guy..." She turned and winked at Midori now, "You should, go out with him."  
  
Midori narrowed her eyes of cerulean-ocean-blue and white, "Please, that is a ridiculous theory." She said as she crossed her arms defiantly, trying to prove to Beth she held no such feelings for someone who she had only just met.  
  
Chuckling, Beth looked at her with a knowing smile and winked again, "Sure it is.." She said as she led Midori back out the way that they had come and started back toward Midori's place of residence. 


End file.
